Cámara de vigilancia
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Mini historias de una cámara de vigilancia en las habitaciones de los santos. Medio cursi, no puedo evitarlo.
1. Ikki

¿Había una cámara en mi habitación?

1.- Ikki:

Ikki duerme desnudo.

No es por comodidad. Es por hábito. En la Isla de la Reina Muerte jamás usó pijama, así que ahora no lo usa porque no se le ocurre que sea tan necesario. Y así, desnudo, se pone a hacer elongaciones para luego hacer sus ejercicios con pesas.

Contemplad cómo el sudor corre por sus pectorales y sus bíceps, mientras sus hermosos ojos claros están solo concentrados en cultivar sus músculos...

Observad cómo sus largas y bien formadas piernas tiemblan levemente al soportar el peso de los doscientos kilos que está levantando ahora...

Mirad su bien redondeado... no, mejor no sigamos mirando. Aunque debo comentar que al parecer su mamá no usó polvos talco cuando lo mudaba, sino polvos de hornear.

Permítanme presentarme. Soy la operadora de las cámaras de seguridad. Hace tiempo las instalaron y con todo eso de las guerras se habían olvidado de mí y de ellas, pero aunque no me pagan, no tengo nada más que hacer, y a una pobre computadora se le puede permitir gozar un poco de la belleza humana, ¿no?

Y aquí me tienen, contemplando la carne humana. Ikki es un muy buen ejemplo de carne humana. Todas las mañanas y las noches se ejercita desnudo. Si tuviera hormonas estarían todas enloquecidas. Pero no las tengo, así que me limito a observar.

Por eso no me da pena cuando se acuesta y se arropa, murmurando una plegaria por el alma de Esmeralda, y otra por la felicidad de su hermano Shun.

El resto del tiempo, si no está durmiendo, o entrenando, o rezando, Ikki se limita a mirar fijamente el techo y a veces murmura algo que no logro entender. Pongo el zoom para acercarme a sus labios e intentar leerlos, pero no sirve. Sus pensamientos son para mí un misterio.

Un par de veces Shun entra a visitarlo, le habla de sus clases, de sus novias, de sus paseos. Ikki lo mira todo el tiempo con ese brillo especial en los ojos, le dice uno que otro comentario irónico, y luego lo manda a estudiar. Y ahí se queda, ahora con los ojos opacos, mirando el techo hasta que le llega la hora de entrenar.

Próximo capítulo: Shiryu.


	2. Shiryu

Cámara de vigilancia

Shiryu

Shiryu casi no pasa en su habitación. Le gusta estar en la biblioteca, buscando no sé qué respuesta que nunca encuentra, porque vuelve una y otra vez al mismo libro. Jamás acepta ayuda de nadie, al contrario; cuando entra alguna persona, precipitadamente cierra el libro y finge mirar los cuadros.

También le gusta ir al gimnasio. Va al gimnasio después de leer en la biblioteca, después de comer, después de mirar el cielo, y no para de ejercitarse hasta caer rendido. En eso difiere de Ikki, que prefiere estar en su habitación.

Sólo se va a su pieza cuando es hora de dormir. Y aun así, de pronto se pone de pie de un salto, se pasea de un lado a otro mientras se presiona las sienes y parte al gimnasio, o a darse una ducha fría. A veces repite el nombre de esa chica que una vez estuvo con él en esa habitación.

Es la misma chica con la que habla todos los días a la hora de dormir. Una vez le dijo a Seiya que conversar con ella le daba tranquilidad a su alma, pero a mí me parece que es al revés. Cuando se llaman por teléfono, él se pone más inquieto que nunca y se pasea toda la noche de la ducha al patio, al gimnasio, a la biblioteca y de nuevo a la cama.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Seiya


	3. Seiya

Cámara de vigilancia 3: Seiya

Es el que más me desespera (si tuviera emociones, claro) porque es terriblemente complicado seguirlo. Se va para un lado para el otro, salta, juega con un perro, con unos niños que vienen de visita, besa a una chica de coletas, luego a esa mujer alta de la máscara, y después a la dueña de la casa.

A continuación corre a conversar con Shiryu, hace morisquetas a Ikki, sale corriendo después de molestarlo, se esconde tras Shun, despeina a Shun, salta sobre Shiryu, es capturado por Hyoga mediante un extraño acto de congelamiento, es pintado por Saori y luego le sacan fotografías.

Después de descongelarse corre a la cocina, come dos manzanas, tres emparedados y una pizza, corre alrededor de la piscina, le saca la lengua a Tatsumi (que se ve furioso por el robo de comida) lo hace caer a la piscina y se ríe de él, hasta que ese perro policial que no sé qué hace aquí lo empuja.

Canta, toca la guitarra, ayuda a encerar, lava la loza, convence a Shiryu de reparar los platos rotos, se pone a leer por sobre el hombro de Shun, obliga a Hyoga a jugar a las vencidas, juega a las escondidas con los niños del orfanato y convence a la señorita Kido de bailar salsa.

Hace una exhibición de gimnasia para el perro, persigue al perro, espía a Shun cuando habla con June, escapa de June y su látigo, es amarrado por June en lo alto de la Mansión, se escapa, corre por los tejados junto a los gatos y contempla un rato la luna.

Es el último en ir a acostarse. Se despide de todos y los va a dejar a sus habitaciones, hasta que la gente se impacienta. Entonces, se va a su habitación, besa la foto de una chica y cae dormido al instante.

Una vez le dijo a Shiryu que lo mejor era agotarse porque así no tenía pesadillas.

Próximo capítulo: Hyoga


	4. Hyoga

Cámara de vigilancia

Hyoga

La temperatura de la habitación de Hyoga siempre está a un grado bajo cero (aunque Shun insiste en decir que está al "cero absoluto" cuando lo visita para estudiar física), porque el termostato no permite bajarla más; sin embargo, él afirma que está demasiado calurosa, por lo que insiste en dormir desnudo, técnica que aparentemente le ha traído gran popularidad entre las mucamas de la mansión, que lo visitan veinte veces por noche para ver si necesita algo.

Hasta la dueña de la mansión lo visitó una vez. Después, les dijo a las mucamas que esperaban afuera "tienen razón".

Nunca supe a lo que se refería.

Tantas interrupciones no impiden que duerma como un tronco; se despierta a las seis de la mañana, se despereza y saluda a un oso de peluche que tiene en la cabecera. Luego se cubre con un cojín cuando llegan las mucamas del turno de la mañana a preguntarle si desea el desayuno en la cama. Él siempre se niega, pero ellas no dejan de ofrecérselo cada vez.

Pasa mucho tiempo en la piscina, después de enfriarla un poco. Las mucamas lo siguen y le ofrecen un delicioso refrigerio, pero él jamás acepta.

También pasa mucho tiempo estudiando con Shun en el jardín. O conversando con Shiryu en la biblioteca. O jugando con Seiya. Un par de veces hasta ha visitado a Ikki para conversar sobre la inmortalidad del alma.

En todas estas ocasiones lo siguen las mucamas y le ofrecen "lo que el joven desee". Él jamás acepta. Los demás lo miran y mueven la cabeza con actitud incrédula.

En las noches es el único que se arrodilla junto a su cama y le reza a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer rubia que se parece a él. Luego se despide de su viejo oso de peluche y se pone a dormir.

**Nota de la autora: Hola! Quedan tres capis, los subiré más rápido porque estoy de vacaciones! No puedo ocultar mi felicidaaaaddd! **


	5. Shun

Cámara de vigilancia 5

Shun

Parece que la vida de la mansión gira en torno a Shun.

Él se levanta muy temprano para desayunar y repasar sus tareas un poco antes de irse a estudiar. Todos se levantan junto con él para verlo antes de que se vaya, pese a que reclaman por tener que madrugar. Shun les pide disculpas y les dice que no es necesario que lo acompañen, pero Hyoga dice que lo hacen para asegurarse que no falte a clases.

Cuando se va, Ikki se queda mirando la puerta durante largo rato.

La primera vez que Shun se marchó a la escuela, Ikki se quedó esperándolo todo el día; bueno, casi todo el día, hasta que Seiya le dijo "Hachiko, tu amo vuelve pronto", lo que lo hizo golpear al Pegaso e irse a su habitación.

Cuando Shun no está, los demás lucen menos animados, incluso Seiya, que no tiene quién se ría con amabilidad de sus travesuras.

Cuando Shun vuelve, la mansión parece volver a la vida. Hasta Tatsumi se queja de manera más alegre.

Él llega callado, con su sonrisa amable, y se sienta a hacer trabajos. Los demás lo rodean y lo contemplan en silencio.

A veces llegan amigos y amigas a trabajar con él. Shun los recibe algo avergonzado, porque los visitantes simpre llegan con la boca abierta admirando la riqueza de la mansión. Él ha ofrecido ir a otros lugares a juntarse con sus compañeros, pero la señorita Kido ha insistido en que debe quedarse. Incluso le acondicionó un salón especial para estudiar.

Tatsumi les lleva muchos bocadillos, siempre sin dejar de reclamar, aunque la dueña de la mansión nunca le ha indicado que es su obligación atender a las visitas.

Algunas noches aparece June para visitar a Shun. Ikki amenazó a todo habitante de la mansión con las penas del infierno si dejaban sola a la parejita, así que ellos jamás tienen un momento de intimidad.

En la noche Shun visita a Ikki en su habitación y le cuenta sus cosas. Que desea ser médico. O profesor. O incluso abogado. Un día planteó la idea de ser sacerdote, o monje budista. Algo que le permita cambiar al mundo. Ikki lo escucha pero rara vez le dice algo.

Cuando el peliverde se retira a su habitación, automáticamente todos bajan el volumen de sus actividades. La orden dela dueña de la mansión fue que nada debe perturbar el sueño del estudiante.

La habitación de Shun está llena de los peluches que las amigas le regalan. Él los tiene a todos en un estante y les sonríe antes de dormir.

Uno casi esperaría que los peluches también le den las buenas noches.

Shun es el único que ronca. No muy fuerte, pero se siente el resuello. Es lo que indica que al fin ha llegado al sueño profundo. Cuando eso pasa, Ikki entra en la habitación de su hermano, se desliza a su lado y lo abraza en silencio.

**Nota de la autora: Cada vez me estoy alargando más en los capis.**

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo que había una cámara oculta? El misterio se devela ante los inocentes habitantes de la mansión…**


	6. El robo

Cámara de vigilancia 6

¿Cómo que había una cámara en mi habitación?

Esta fue la pregunta que todos hicieron al unísono cuando Saori les dio la noticia.

-Yo no lo sabía – se defendió ella – Mi abuelo no me dijo nada y a Tatsumi le pareció una información poco importante – recalcó con ironía, mirando con reprobación al mayordomo.

-Su abuelo jamás me indicó que debía comunicarlo. Y nunca indicó que se debían apagar las cámaras – repuso Tatsumi.

-Entonces… - preguntó Shiryu - ¿lo que hemos hecho está grabado?

-Sí – dijo ella, avergonzada – pero eso no es lo peor.

-No puedo imaginar que haya algo peor que el derecho a la privacidad vulnerado de manera arbitraria por los poderosos – reclamó Ikki.

-Es que se robaron unas cintas – confesó Saori, y hundió la cara en las manos.

-¿Qué se robaron unas cintas? – preguntó Seiya, sin creer en lo que oía…

Saori, sin responder, le pasó un papel.

-_"Robamos las cintas más comprometedoras de la mansión. Sus sucios secretos están en nuestras manos. Paguen diez millones o las vendemos a los canales de televisión"_

-¡Que los vendan si quieren! – exclamó Shun con energía – Un santo de Atenea no hace en privado nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse en público.

-¡Cállate! – le gritaron todos, molestos.

Shun los miró asombrado.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó. Pero nadie le respondió; es más, todos evitaron mirar sus inocentes ojos.

Es que todos tenían algo que no querían que se supiera…

Shiryu recordó esa oportunidad en que los cuerpos sudorosos de Shunrei y de él compartieron una noche inolvidable…

Hyoga recordaba el culposo placer que le provocaba meter ese artefacto en su húmedo agujerito…

Seiya y Saori recordaban cuando se hicieron gozar mutuamente…

Ikki recordaba los gemidos que le arrancó la rubia de las páginas de esa revista…

Shun no recordaba nada; él era un angelito.

-¡Debemos recuperarlas! – dijeron todos los otros santos.

-Es que hay más – musitó Saori – Ya pagué los diez millones y acá tengo las cintas.

Mostró un paquete que decía "las grabaciones vergonzosas".

-Hay que destruirlas – dijo Hyoga.

-Es que hay más – murmuró Saori – Con las cintas venía esta otra nota.

Se la alargó a Seiya, que la leyó: _"Todos deben ver las cintas. Estamos grabándolos, por si acaso. Si no todos ven las cintas, entonces igual mandaremos una copia a los canales de televisión, aunque nos hayan pagado"_

Todos se miraron con horror. Eso sería vergonzoso…

Tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad, Saori avanzó a tropezones al video y colocó la primera de las cintas…

**Nota de la autora: Próximo capítulo y final! Las cintas prohibidas! Y se descubre quién anda tras la extorsión a los Santos de Atenea.**


	7. LA VERGÜENZA

Cámara de vigilancia capítulo final

Las cintas de la vergüenza

-Tal vez deba irme… - dijo Shun, algo nervioso por la expresión de culpa que tenían todos.

Entonces, una voz electrónica le dijo que no se le ocurriera marcharse porque todos debían ver los videos. Y que los estaban vigilando. Así que cuidadito con cerrar los ojos.

Entonces se sentó al lado de su hermano, y le apretó la mano. Ikki trató de sonreírle valientemente pero solo le saló una desagradable mueca de espanto.

Lo que verían sería vergonzoso, pensaba. Quizás cambie para siempre la percepción que Shun tiene de mí…

Hyoga quería arrancar y meterse bajo la cama. Mentalmente le pedía ayuda y perdón a su madre por lo que había hecho. Él sabía lo que la cámara había grabado. .. ¡Algo que su madre le había prohibido!

Shiryu pensaba que no podía exponer a Shunrei a esa vergüenza. Pero no se atrevía a moverse y romper el televisor.

Seiya y Saori creían que lo mejor sería afrontar lo que viniera, juntos ante el mundo. Porque habían roto una de las prohibiciones y el juicio moral de sus amigos sería el primero de muchos que vendrían.

Fue entonces que comenzaron las cintas a correr.

La primera cinta era de Seiya y Saori. Ambos estaban en la cama de Seiya.

_-Me da un poco de miedo – dijo ella._

_-No le diré a nadie, lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí – afirmó él – Lo he hecho un montón de veces; de hecho, me gusta mucho. Allá en Grecia todos me lo pedían. Soy un experto._

_Y entonces ella se colocó de espaldas a él, mientras él le revisaba la cabeza._

_-No tienes ningún piojo, Saori – dijo él después de un rato. Ella suspiró de alivio._

_-Gracias, Seiya. No hubiera podido decirle a Tatsumi, él haría un escándalo y no me dejaría salir de nuevo a la calle. ¿Por qué me pica entonces la cabeza?_

_-Caspa._

Fin de la primera cinta.

-¿Y de esto se avergonzaban? – preguntó Shun.

-¡Es vergonzoso que una diosa tenga caspa! – se quejó Saori.

-Un santo de Atenea no puede tocar a su diosa – dijo Seiya, muy serio.

-Es un milagro que los cielos no te hayan fulminado – se burló Hyoga, pero dejó de reírse en cuanto empezó la segunda cinta, que era de él.

_Hyoga entraba a la habitación desde el baño, después de haberse duchado, con el cabello húmedo y algunas gotas resbalando por su pecho, su vientre y… (la cámara sólo lo enfocaba hasta ahí); ah, y un par de hisopos de algodón. _

_-Mamá – dijo – Sé que no debo hacerlo. Muchas veces golpeaste con suavidad mi mano cuando me encontrabas en esto. Pero, madre, a veces las necesidades del cuerpo son…_

_Entonces, se metía un hisopo en el oído muy, muy al fondo, sonriendo de gusto. Luego lo sacaba y lo arrojaba al basurero, para luego realizar la misma ceremonia en el otro oído._

-Eso no se hace – le dijo Shun.

-Claro que no, mamá me lo advirtió, puede dañar el canal auditivo – respondió Hyoga – pero, ¡es tan agradable!

La tercera cinta era de Shiryu.

_Estaba en la cama, tapado hasta la barbilla, con un paño en la frente y dos calentadores prendidos._

_Shunrei lo acompañaba, sudando a mares, pero ella afirmaba que era necesario mantener la habitación temperada para que la infección parara._

_-Bebé lele mucho a balliga – decía Shiryu._

_-¿Lele balliga? Tómeche eta agüita y che le quita – respondía Shunrei._

_-No quelle – dijo Shiryu._

_-Tome agüita, lo necesita, mi lindo bebé dragón – suplicaba ella._

Todos miraron al Dragón. Éste enrojeció.

-Tenía influenza. Me sentía mal. Además, cuando estamos solos nos hablamos así – se defendió – Ella fue un ángel, me cuidó toda la noche.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse… bebé dragón – dijo Seiya, tirándole el pelo.

_La cuarta cinta mostraba a Ikki que leía una revista en la cama. _

_Lloraba casi a moco tendido._

_-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – decía - ¿Acaso no ves que Terry no puede ser feliz sin ti? ¡Vuelve con él!_

-Si alguien comenta algo, lo mato – dijo Ikki – Además, no tiene nada de malo leer eso. La chica es valiente y me agrada. ¿Por qué tendría que avergonzarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque esta sociedad globalizada y marketera nos obliga a adoptar estereotipos sexuales que inhiben al hombre en la demostración de… - se calló al notar que nadie lo estaba escuchando, pues había una última cinta que nadie había previsto.

La última cinta era de Shun.

_Shun entraba muy temprano en todas las habitaciones, mientras ellos dormían, para dejar flores frescas._

_Luego iba a la cocina y agradecía a las mucamas y cocineras su ardua labor, con una respetuosa reverencia._

_Después se lo mostraba recibiendo a niños huérfanos en el salón, para repartirles dulces._

A estas alturas, todos miraban la pantalla del televisor con ojos llenos de lágrimas de ternura.

_Y no se acababa. La siguiente escena mostraba a Shun recibiendo ancianitos en el salón, repartiéndoles cobijas y un poco de afecto._

-¡Es tan dulce! – murmuró Saori.

_Después se veía a Shun cuidando perritos y gatitos de la calle, para darlos en adopción._

Y justo cuando todos iban a proclamar a Shun como el más tierno e inocente de los hombres, la última escena los dejaba con la boca abierta:

_Shun semidesnudo en el jardín, escondido, metiéndose mano con June._

Luego, la cinta quedaba en blanco.

Por un momento nadie atinó a reaccionar, sólo Shun

-Como pensé, nada de qué avergonzarme – dijo el peliverde, sin siquiera pestañear – Un santo de Atenea se porta siempre bien. Pero me pregunto, ¿quiénes habrán robado las cintas?

No notó que Ikki se acercaba a él sobándose los puños, mientras los otros desaparecían discretamente.

No muy lejos de allí, los cinco ladrones espiaban la mansión Kido desde un netbook.

-Ya va a partir nuestro vuelo, chicos – dijo Jabú, apagando el netbook.

-Me hubiera gustado saber lo que pasó después – dijo Ban, sonriendo beatíficamente.

-Lo averiguaremos algún día – repuso Ichi – ¡Tenemos que gastarnos los diez millones en Las Vegas!

FIN

**Nota de la autora: ¡Yo también quiero saber qué pasó después! XD**


End file.
